


Mousetrap

by gusherbug



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gaslighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusherbug/pseuds/gusherbug
Summary: William works on programming Ballora.
Kudos: 20





	Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> hi old fnaf drabbles are gonna be posted!

3 AM.  
Only two scarce signs of life ebbed within the workshop. A stray mouse, sniffing it’s way to its next meal, and the delicate handywork happening at the table just a few meters away. In the corner of the shop, a morsel of bread sat on a mousetrap.  
William pulled away from the circuitry within the humanoid android he was working on. He wiped a smudge of dust off a red light, gently, as if the robot were gossamer. Ballora the Ballerina was near completion. Her debut was in just a few short weeks, and time was running dry. Wiping sweat off his brow, William turned a knob inside of Ballora’s chest, and leaned back in his chair.  
Gear and sprockets whirred to life in front of him. First, Ballora’s eyelids blinked with a sharp click of her face servos. Next, her left arm, the only one completed, rose next to her and waved as her head tilted.  
“Good evening, Mr. Afton.” Her voice was loud, echoing through the workshop.  
In the corner, the mouse sniffed at the bait left for it.  
“State your name.” Williams order was flat and immediate.  
“My name is Juliet Afton.” Ballora replied.  
ZAP!  
William’s hand slapped the big red button laying on the desk. Ballora’s whole body relaxed from the sudden shock, then perked back up. Her faceplates shifted, and she furrowed her brows at William.  
“Try again.”   
“B-B-Ballora.” The robot’s voice was staticky and coarse.  
“Good.” William opened a plate on Ballora’s side, twiddling with buttons and tightening screws, “You’re unlearning your old program quickly.”  
He let out a sigh that tapered into a chuckle, pulling away from his work once again.  
“Look at me, Ballora. A sad, lonely old man working by himself late at night. Is it not pathetic?”   
“You aren’t pathetic, Mr. Afton.” Ballora raised her hand and placed it on William’s shoulder, “I am thankful you’re dedicated to me, to us… Circus Baby and the others, I mean.”  
William laughed, brushing Ballora’s hand off of him.   
“I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m just being objective. From an outsider’s point of view, this is just a pitiful situation.” He looked down at the ground, “And I wonder why everyone leaves me… Hah.”  
His gaze wandered back up, “You and the bots and April are all I have left.”  
Ballora placed her hand to her mouth in contemplation.  
“I won’t leave you, Mr. Afton. I wouldn’t dream of it.” She finally spoke.  
In the corner, the hard snap of the mousetrap sounded.  
“Good.” William smiled.


End file.
